


Meet Me At Midnight (And Other Unrelated J/B Oneshots)

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [18]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Midnight Kiss, Passion, Sick Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated ficlets of our favorite couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the dark of the night, Brienne Lannister was wide awake and alert. She stared at the moon hanging outside the window then at the small face of Jeremy Tyrion, who was fast asleep in her arms. She looked at him, at his blond hair touched gently by moonlight, the long lashes that fanned his closed eyes. His cheek was warm, his entire body too warm but a last check at his temperature showed that the fever was beginning to dissipate. His little feet had kicked the blanket to the edge of the bed, reminding her of his father. 

Thinking of Jaime in bed brought heat to Brienne’s face. He was in their bed, also wide awake, looking at the digital clock on the nightstand as he counted down to midnight. The blanket would be at his feet—if it was not bundled around Andrew Galladon like a cape. 

After a too active day in the playground yesterday, Jeremy Tyrion fell ill and had been red-faced and plain miserable. Jaime brought him to the paediatrician, who diagnosed a fever. Nothing serious but he was advised to separate the two boys. This meant Jaime and Brienne would be sleeping separately too. They took turns taking care of him but come bedtime, Ty only wanted Mommy. This upset Drew. He liked Daddy but there was nothing like being in Mommy’s arms. He should be with Mommy too, right, it wasn’t fair. Jaime had to take him kicking and screaming away from the twins’ bedroom. 

It was a good thing the twins were only two years old, they could still be picked up. Brienne had to smother a laugh when she heard Jaime groan from the next room. Drew must have kicked him somewhere really painful because Jaime growled, “If you don’t get another brother or sister, don’t come running to me asking for one, you little monster.”

Brienne carefully pushed herself up, making sure she didn’t dislodge or disturb Ty. Once she was sitting up, she turned and moved her legs. She glanced at Ty before she let herself out of the room.

It was dark in the short hallway so she had to walk slowly, lest she bump onto something and wake up her sleeping sons. Then she was at the end of it, in the area between the living room and the counter that led to their kitchen. Here, the moonlight threw wide swaths of silvery light. She saw Jaime by the counter, leaning against it with his elbows on the gleaming surface. His hair shone like soft gold in this light.

“Jaime,” Brienne whispered, going around the counter to join him.

“Wife,” He said softly then pulled her in his arms.

Their kiss was gentle and soft, yet also hungry. Both had dry mouths, slightly bitter from having gone a bit too long without water. As far as they were concerned, each other’s flavour was the best. Brienne breathed harshly as Jaime drank from her lips, his hands cupping her nape, touching her shoulders before settling at the small of her back. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her body pressed tight to his that she could feel the ripple of his muscled abs digging in her stomach.

“How’s Ty?” He asked her between kisses. 

“I think his fever’s breaking,” she answered, kissing him back. She slipped her hands under his shirt to touch warm skin stretched taut over muscle.  
They were wearing t-shirts and shorts. The hairs of his legs tickled hers.

He sucked at her lower lip and said, “Good. Yes, that’s good.”

“Jaime, I want you so much,” she moaned as he continued grazing his teeth on her lip.

“Gods, you’ve no idea how hungry I am for you,” he agreed, cupping her face. He looked into her clear, sapphire eyes.“But not now.”

She sighed and rested her forehead against his. “Yes. Not now.”

She felt rather than saw him smile. “You’re not exactly quiet when I fuck you.”

“Oh, are you telling me you’re the Silent Sister between us?”

“No.” His hand slipped under her t-shirt and squeezed her breast. “But you’re louder.”

She laughed, too loudly. He quickly captured her mouth in his.

They stood there, kissing and touching each other. It was Jaime who broke away with a pained sound. Brienne could feel him hard and straining against her thigh and she started to lower her hand there when he shook his head.

“I’ve been without you so long that I think I’ll be much louder if you do that,” he said, breathing hard against her lips.

“Oh, my poor Jaime.” She cupped his face in her palms. 

“Just think how it will be when we have each other again,” he told her.

“Yes.”

She kissed him on the lips. Then she was dropping her hands and stepping away from him. 

“I should go back.”

He nodded.

“Make sure Drew is kept warm,” she added softly. Before she left, she told him, “I miss you, husband.”

Despite his discomfort, he smiled at her. “You’ll have me soon enough. I promise.”


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime comes home after an assignment in Dorne.

With Jaime away on location shoot, Brienne had been doing solo parenting in the last three days. It wasn’t the easiest, each day she got more tired but somehow, she always mustered the energy to read Jeremy Tyrion and Andrew Galladon their favorite bedtime story, The Golden Knight and The Maid.

It was the best feeling in the world, she thought, kissing her sons’ golden heads in between reading. She lay against the headboard of the king-sized poster-bed she shared with Jaime, Ty on her left and Drew on her right. While Ty snuggled up to her, Drew sat back as she did and touched the book more than she did, pointing out pictures and asking about them. This was why bedtime stories didn’t end as early as she wished yet didn’t want to change it for the world. She loved her sons and treasured every moment with them. 

Story finished, she tucked them into bed. They slept beside her, telling her in their adorable, earnest way yesterday that it must make her sad to sleep alone because daddy was away so they would keep mommy company. Brienne couldn’t deny that. She loved sleeping next to her husband, her favorite positions either with her long leg thrown over his, her nose buried in his neck, or his lips on her nape, his hand on her stomach. She had to smother a laugh at how her sons slept: Drew with his leg thrown over her thigh, Ty with his nose smooshed against her other side. 

Brienne was about to switch off the bedside lamp and join her babies in their sweet dreams when she heard the unmistakable jangle of keys. Slowly, carefully, she extricated herself from her son’s clinging limbs, hoping she didn’t wake them. By the time she managed to shimmy and shift toward the foot of the bed, Jaime was in the room pulling his trolley behind him.

“You’re still awake—oh.” His hair, long once again and brushing his shoulders, was golden fire in the soft light of the bedroom. His eyes were heavy and bleary and he was rubbing them. He looked rumpled and tired, yet his smile was that of relief and warmth, first at her, then at Drew and Ty. He held out his arms to her as Brienne walked into them.

“Gods, wife, it’s so good to be back,” he whispered against her neck as they clung to each other. He took her earlobe between his lips briefly before he started nuzzling her neck. 

“I missed you, Jaime.” Brienne kissed him on the cheek with a sigh.

“This wasn’t the reunion I was expecting,” he told her, soft laughter tingeing his voice. She knew he was amused at their sons sleeping in their bed. “But I still get to hold you anyway so it’s not so bad.”

“They wanted to keep me company,” Brienne explained, reluctantly pulling away from him. Together, they stared at their sleeping boys, blond, lion-hearted angels. She felt herself dissolving into a puddle as Jaime walked toward them and pressed a kiss on their foreheads. Then he was back at her side, taking her hand.

Her heart raced as Jaime kissed her hand, playfully biting at her rings before turning it for her palm to receive his lips next. 

“What a coincidence. I was thinking the same thing,” Jaime said. His eyes wouldn’t leave her face. They ate her up, her tired, but still brilliant blue eyes, the pink flush her skin was never without due to her many, many freckles. 

“So, uh, are we delaying our reunion?” Brienne asked as Jaime traced her broad wrist with his lips.

“Not a chance,” Jaime declared and pulled her behind him and out of the bedroom. His grin was teasing and naughty as he spoke to her over his shoulder. “There’s the couch.”

“Jaime,” she breathed. She will never get used to how outrageous and passionate her husband was. That he wanted her no matter how late the hour, no matter how tired he was. Or how his desire triggered her own. A giggle drifted out of her as he pulled her on the couch with him, her body stretched over his. Gently, she pushed a tendril of his blond hair away from his forehead.

Jaime’s eyes softened. “I missed you, Brienne.”

“Kiss me?” She asked him, biting her lip. He chuckled, enjoying how her cheeks pinked. His hands slipped below her t-shirt, under it, and there it was, her warm, soft skin. _“Jaime.”_

He hummed in pleasure as she pushed a hand under his shirt too, tracing the rippled span of his stomach then up the curling hairs of his chest.  
“I hope you’re ready for more than a kiss, wife.” 

“Husband, I expect more than a kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head. Totally wasn't planning on adding more to this but this story belonged in this world. I hope you like it!


	3. Afternoon Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa, Tywin and the twins walk in on the couple. But it's not what you think!

As soon as Drew and Ty were set on the curb, they charged toward the front door of the apartment building. Sansa was laughing as she ran after them, while Tywin grumbled about cubs and ageing lions.

“I want ice cream and mommy!” Drew demanded as Sansa pulled out her keys. He was the outspoken one between him and his brother. He beamed up at his nanny as he spoke.

“They might not be there yet. But we can definitely get you ice cream,” Sansa promised him. Ty suddenly smooshed his face against her pants leg. He was the shy one. But as soon as she had opened the door, he took off with wings on his feet, Drew shouting after him to slow down.

“Seven Hells, are they always like this?” Tywin asked wearily as he closed the door behind him.

“Believe me, this is normal. Boys, come here and let’s ride up the elevator. Come on, come on,” Sansa coaxed them.

Early this morning, Tywin had called to say he wanted to take his grandchildren to the zoo. There was no man more active than him, except for Brienne’s dad Selwyn, and the two old men were often competing as to who had the lower blood sugar, lower cholesterol and weight, among other things. Today Twyin trumped him due to location—that was the advantage of being close to your family, you could easily visit them or take them out. 

Despite being as fit as a man in his mid-twenties, Jaime and Brienne still had Sansa go along with them. Weekends meant kids, and kids meant entourages of parents with equipment and the like and that meant crowds. No matter the age or the physical condition, there was nothing more challenging than looking after children. Active didn’t begin to describe the Lannister boys.

They rode the elevator with Drew and Ty vying for the attentions of Sansa and Tywin. It was clear they enjoyed their trip to the zoo. That pleased Tywin. He was never able to spend much time with his children when they were younger.

“Ice cream! Ice cream!” Now it was Drew exclaiming and running again out of the elevator and toward the door of their apartment.  
Tywin sniffed disapprovingly. “This is too small for them.”

“But they love it,” Sansa protested.

Again, she pulled out her keys and pushed open the front door.

The first thing seen upon entering is the kitchen counter and then the living room. In the afternoon, the apartment was lit up in warm sunlight—and so was the couple fast asleep on the couch.

It was clear that aside from being loving and devoted parents, Jaime and Brienne were also passionate and very devoted to each other. Sansa had learned to never be without earphones as they were. . .very active in this aspect. Not today, however.

The Lannister couple lay stretched out on the couch, their long legs tangled together. Brienne was at the bottom, her deep breathing raising Jaime, who was sprawled with abandon on top of her. A book on Westerosi literature and a notebook were on the floor, and on the coffee table, a laptop. One or both had been working before heeding the call of an afternoon nap. It looked like they were just napping—their clothes were rumpled but nothing appeared to be unbuttoned or loosened. Thank the gods. Sansa didn’t know what to do if she caught them in flagrante with Tywin in tow. 

Suddenly, Jaime sighed. He remained fast asleep as he burrowed deeper against Brienne’s chest. His arm tightened around her waist. Still attuned to her husband in spite of being deeply asleep, Brienne’s large hand was gentle as it caressed his rich, golden waves. 

Tywin cleared his throat and Sansa quickly shushed him, glaring at him. He shrugged. Whispering, she beckoned to Drew and Ty to come close to her. They had gone right to the kitchen and didn’t see their snoozing parents.

“I don’t think there’s ice cream here but we can go out for it. Would you like them in sugar cones?” Sansa whispered to them.

“Yay!” Ty punched the air with his fist and started for the door. Sansa yanked him up her arms while Tywin did the same with Drew. Quietly, they left the apartment, the door shutting with a firm click.

Just then, Jaime’s eyes fluttered open. Still heavy with sleep, he mumbled, “D’ya hear that?”

He glanced up at Brienne, who was stirring. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek and whispered, “It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.”

“`Kay,” she murmured. She turned toward his hand and brushed her lips against his palm. He kissed her on the chin and put his head back down on her chest. 

So they went back to sleep.


	4. I'm Just Here

The Stormlands Travel Bureau account was killing him. How on earth do you market a place like that? Thirty-foot-high waves were normal, the wind could knock you off your feet, and rain there was a deluge of what seemed to be entire sky. They were all reasons to not go to the Stormlands but the client had complete faith that the LSM Creatives team would deliver.  
Jaime sighed loudly and closed his laptop.  
“Hey, now, take it easy,” came Brienne’s voice from behind him. Before he could turn around, her hands were at his shoulders and back, rubbing the stiff, sore muscles. Jaime sank against her, surrendering to her touch, and hummed with appreciation when she kissed him on the temple.   
“Your hands,” he breathed, feeling himself beginning to unknot, “are fantastic.”  
“I’m glad you think so, husband.” Brienne teased him. “Now just relax. If you’re not coming to bed any time soon, the least I can do is make sure you’re comfortable.”  
He grinned up at her. It was a teasing but predatory smile. “You know the sure-fire solution to that.”  
“Not tonight. You have work to do. Hey!” She suddenly shrieked and Jaime pulled her from behind so she could sit on his lap.   
As soon as Brienne was seated on him, Jaime cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. This time Brienne hummed as she kissed him back, her lips surrendering to his coaxing caresses to open and let his tongue in. He held her tight to him, loving her hard, strong weight on his body, her warm, clean scent that enveloped him like the gentlest cloud. “Brienne,” he whispered between kisses, slipping his fingers through her short, straw-blond hair and tilting her chin up so he could nibble at her jaw next.  
“You have work to do,” the words came out breathless as she let him trail feather-kisses down her throat, towards her collarbones.  
“Indeed I do. But I’d much rather make out.”  
He breathed in her scent from her throat as she laughed. She pulled away far enough so she could look at him. Her face wore a stern, disapproving expression but her eyes gleamed.   
“Let it not be said that your wife distracted you from greatness, Jaime Lannister,” she said and rested her forehead against his. She played with the loose collar of his t-shirt. Or was it hers? They were similar sizes and often swapped clothes unintentionally.   
“You know it’s you responsible for that, right?” Brienne who always did as she did, pushing him to do better, imploring him not to give up. Patiently waiting for him to come home when work kept him there far longer than he liked. She who would check on him when he settled at his desk at home to work, rubbing the feeling back to his shoulders and neck, making him tea.   
“Please.” He smiled at the pink spots that bloomed on her cheeks. Another kiss. “You’re the best.”  
“You make it so.”  
“That’s all you, husband.”  
Brienne started to rise but he held her tight. “Jaime, I’m not only distracting you but killing your legs,” she said, struggling gently. “I’m too heavy!”  
“Not for me,” Jaime promised. Yes, Brienne was not a delicate little thing and he had to lift weights regularly in order to carry her without breaking his back or knees. He loved that about her, that she was strong and unbending. Not to mention how good and perfect she felt in his arms. sHis dimples deepened as he smiled up at her before kissing her on the shoulder. “Never for me.”  
She cupped his face in her large, warm hands. “Unhand me, husband,” she commanded gently.  
Jaime groaned, letting her go. “If not for how Bronn and Addam promised the travel bureau that we’ll have an ad that will make others weep and fall to their knees, you won’t be escaping so easily.”   
“If you meet your deadline as soon as possible, I will let you catch me.” Brienne teased him. He sighed against her lips as they kissed again before she straightened up. Jaime kissed her fingers before she started backing away. It pleased him that she was trembling a little.  
“You’re from the Stormlands. Why don’t you help me?”  
“I’m not good with words. That’s your department.”  
“Come on, you’re a PhD in Literature.” He spread his legs and patted his lap. “Come back here. Working with me has a lot of perks.”  
She burst out laughing. “That has got to be the cheesiest line you’ve ever said, Jaime. And you have a ton of cheese in you. No! I want to sleep. Unless you want to take over my morning class tomorrow and teach them literature during Aegon’s Conquest.”  
“Ah. Those who can’t teach go into advertising,” Jaime said.  
“Exactly.”  
“But mark my words, wife,” he told her, his face taking on that expression she knew too well, one that promised he would show her no mercy in a short while. “Once I catch you, escape will be futile.”  
Brienne’s heart was pounding so loudly she was sure Jaime could hear it. “Is that a promise?”  
“It’s a guarantee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of J/B fics in my head. I love their fiery relationship in my world but I also want to see them during tender, fluffy moments. I hope you like this! 
> 
> Comments make my day!


	5. Light And Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne POV. Sorta angsty but has more fluff and sweetness. 
> 
> Rating should be slightly mature but I think the fluff makes it GA. :-)

It’s impossible to remember every touch bestowed on a person. 

Brienne has no memory of her mother’s too-soft breath on her cheek following her birth. The warm cradle of her arms before a final gust escapes her lips, causing the baby’s eyelids to flutter when it hits them, before the machine monitoring her heartbeat shows a flat, green line.  
She doesn’t know that Selwyn could only touch her with a finger at first; a light flutter down her plump, freckled arm, a hesitant, airy brush on her forehead. Her eyes were blue mirrors of his own and they followed his trembling fingers as they hovered over her, debating whether to touch her completely or not.

Uncle Galladon was quick to hold her, his heartbeat a hard hammer against her cheek because she was small and soft, too soft, he thought. His arms are thick and corded and they might crush her. Endrew marvelled at the softness of her skin; it is the softest thing. Duncan, who was hesitant touching something so vulnerable, was the first to draw a smile from her when he bumped his hooked nose against her chin.  
Brienne doesn’t know these things. Neither do they remember. They were the first touches, careful, laden with fear, but soon forgotten when they realized her size did not mean she was breakable. 

It would be years before she learned, as she watched with dull eyes pieces of herself drifting never to return, when she first knew, really knew, how it was to be broken. She sought the kind touch of Gendry Waters, directing him where, how, but she never remembered where his hand went first, where he kissed her first. Neither with Hyle, who was familiar yet also a stranger. Even with her eyes wide open she won’t remember any of their moments together. The room was too dark; she herself had retreated into a darkness no light would reach.

Until he came along. He whose every touch has left tread marks on her skin that only she can see. Yes, she remembered everything and everywhere Jaime Lannister touched her. His presence toggled on this secret switch, brought light.

He is the sole navigator of her body, her heart. Brienne only has to close her eyes to trace the paths and turns of his hands and lips. The first time, his fingers on her lips; the softer skin yields easily at the light press of his hand when he caresses her that first time by the water fountain at the hospital. The memory is implanted deep yet summoned easily: the taste of dirt and sweat on his fingers, the smell of dry earth and sun from their skins. His fingers ease between her own as if they had done it before, doing it forever. 

Her stomach, a flat, freckled plane, hollowing as it remembered the press of his knuckles when he grabbed her coat’s too-tight belt and cut it with a pair of scissors. The warm tingle flaring that washes her entire back remembering Jaime’s lips roaming there the first time they made love against the kitchen counter. His breaths are violent puffs in her ear. 

The night their twins were conceived. Again he had touched something in her that brought light, burning brighter.

He pulls her arms over her head, sinks himself in the heat between her legs with a ragged sigh, fire in his green eyes. She gasps; he has always been familiar yet also new. Nothing is as ever right as when he is in her, hard and deep. Fever makes her skin more sensitive, redder. She buries her fingernails in his shoulders on his third thrust, her long legs locking around the rippling muscles of his back. His laugh, always rich, always warm, also moves something in her. Inwardly she’s skittering all over when he kisses her cracked lips. 

When Brienne feels their babies move inside her for the first time, it is just as wonderful as having Jaime inside her. His hand on her belly steals her breath, like the first time he kisses her. 

When Jaime pulls her legs over his shoulders, when he shoots her that dimpled grin that tells her he is up to no good, only devastation, her stomach tightens in knots. Always. Because she is still disbelieving he loves her as he does. She is helpless until his lips brushes against her damp curls, his tongue parts her soaked folds. His tongue never circles the same way twice—but how can she remember when she seems to burn hotter than the sun? He does destroy her every time like this but she is also powerful, powerful because only she can get him to worship in this way. 

When they sleep, his arm always wraps around her on that place on her waist; her wide hip cradle the lean press of his own. When she wakes up, she is half on top of him. Jaime’s breath feathers her forehead, his heart beats strong and sure against her breast. 

A shiver runs through her when he kisses her at the nape in their sunlit kitchen as she prepares breakfast. Her cheeks burn pink and vivid when he brushes another errant straw-blond lock from her forehead, from her lips. The pulse below the curve of her jaw is erratic when he starts kissing her, on the cheek, on her lips, when he brushes against her throat, below her ear. A hot ache blooms from between her legs when she catches his eye from across the room, wherever they are, no matter the crowd. It intensifies when she sees him playing wrestling with Drew and Ty, when he kisses their golden heads, when he falls asleep on the bed or the couch and their sons are in his arms. 

When they walk and their arms are around each other, it is as if they have always done this. There is no awkward straining to reach her though she is taller, no effort in any degree. His hand settles on her shoulder, likely because of an invisible groove there because it always lands on that spot. Her fingers are always drawn to the hollows between his ribs. She know when and how the abdominal muscles would shift under her fingers. 

But it is when Jaime doesn’t touch her that plucks a string from somewhere deep, very deep inside that releases the first note of their song, only their song. “Wife,” he says, green eyes soft and golden, a look that is only for her, she has come to know. “Brienne, my love.”

These words. His voice. Tender. Him. The only things that unlock that special place far inside. Her heart races, her knees knock together. The red that flares across her face is a rich, vibrant shade. Though she teeters and struggles, she is also steadfast and sure. She only needs to look at him, her eyes becoming bluer, as she says, softly, too softly, because it is for his ears alone, “I love you.” 

When she tells him this, she feels that shift within him too, a place far inside that only she could touch and bring light.

And song.


	6. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time fun with the Lannisters!

After a full day of classes and an inter-departmental meeting that went too long, Brienne was ready to collapse. Rubbing her nape, she widened her eyes as she focused on the slight traffic that barred her from the one place she wanted to go: home.

Aside from much-needed rest, home was Jaime and their beautiful boys. Before leaving for work, Brienne had alerted their temporary nanny, Loras Tyrell, that she was going to a couple of hours late. Loras was her nephew Joffrey’s nanny. Renly was in town for a week and had volunteered to look after the precocious kid. Brienne and Cersei had been sharing Loras as of late while she looked for a suitable replacement for Sansa. So for this week, Loras was entirely focused on Drew and Ty.

Brienne was thinking of swinging by one of the restaurants for takeaway when her phone rang. A smile touched her face as the screen flashed Jaime’s name and his grinning photo. “Husband,” she greeted him, feeling some of her tiredness ebb away.

“Where are you? I’m home early.” Jaime told her.

“On my way. It’s so good to hear your voice.”

Concerned immediately, he asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Really, nothing. Just tired. Hey, I can get us takeaway, if you like? I’m thinking greasy fries. Greasier hamburgers. Be a bad wife and mother for a change.”

Her ears tingled at Jaime’s laugh. “I think you’ll be mom of the year for that. But feel free to be a bad wife anytime.” His voice dropped as he added, “Especially in bed.”

“Jaime,” but she wasn’t admonishing him, not really. Then spotting the cars moving ahead, she said, “I have to go. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Drive safe. I love you.”

As promised, she was in an elevator going up to their apartment fifteen minutes later. It took some manoeuvring getting her keys out of the bag and balancing the huge paper bag by her hip so she could open the door. As the door swung open, she breathed in the scent of their apartment: talcum powder, sugar, milk and Jaime’s aftershave. It was instant relief and added a perk to her step as she headed for the kitchen to put the bag on the counter. She stepped out of her shoes and her feet happily stretched across the bare hardwood floors.

“Jaime, I’m home!” She called out, pulling out the sodas and food from the bag.

“In the bathroom!” he called back. A loud splash and his growl, “bloody hell!” followed.

Brienne shrugged off her coat. After hanging it in the closet, she pulled the bottom of her shirt from her skirt. Stretching removed the kinks and knots from her back. Tail hanging out and continuing to stretch, she went to the bathroom. The door was ajar.

The sight before her would make any woman melt. Drew and Ty were in the tub, their blond heads wet, their skins flushed a healthy pink. They matched each other laugh for laugh, splash for splash. Jaime was on his knees by the tub, his tie slung off one shoulder, sleeves rolled up to reveal the damp hair on his forearms. His shirt bore damp spots. He pretended to look disgruntled as Ty decked him on the nose with a rubber ducky.

“Well, well,” Brienne said, entering. The warmth of her smile leaped to her sapphire eyes. “I did not expect this.” As soon as she spoke, the Lannister boys turned to look at her. Except for her blue eyes and the freckles splashed across on their adorable noses, Drew and Ty were all Jaime. They were carbon copies of their father as a baby.

“Your sons seem to think that bath time is for getting their poor father wet,” Jaime told her as she knelt beside him. 

“Mommy!” Drew and Ty exclaimed.

“Kiss!” Ty demanded.

“Me first!” Drew declared.

The water sloshed around them as they elbowed each other for a chance to kiss her. Laughing, Brienne lowered her head to kiss them. But they wanted to kiss _her._ “Such sweet boys,” she murmured as Ty kissed her noisily on the cheek and Drew gave her a loud smack by her chin. She felt herself slowly coming alive again. "Hello, my loves."

When she straightened up and glanced at Jaime, his emerald eyes were heavy-lidded. There were three ways Jaime looked at her: one, as if she were naked despite being heavily bundled at times, two, as if he wanted to gobble her up, and three, as if shell-shocked and in awe. This one was a combination of all three, both tender and heated at once. A smug look settled on his handsome features when her cheeks flamed a dark, vivid pink. Something deep inside her fluttered in anticipation and locked her breath in her throat for a bit. 

“Come here, you,” Jaime told her, a damp hand wrapping around her nape. She let him pull her to him. They kissed fully on the mouth. Again, Brienne felt another wave of exhaustion melt away. 

Seized with a temporary boldness, she whispered, “They are _your_ sons, indeed, being that when we bathe you get me wet.”

Her cheeks crossed the entire spectrum of pink as she spoke and when she finished, she was warm all over. Jaime chuckled and kissed her again.

“Fucking right I do, wife,” he whispered back. 

“Mommy, look out!” Drew suddenly screamed and hurled a small wall of water towards Brienne. Brienne shrieked as she got drenched.  
“Drew!” She protested, shaking the water out of her eyes. But she was laughing. 

Jaime and Brienne braced themselves when Drew and Ty exchanged a look that meant they were up to no good. Squealing happily, they tossed water toward their parents. Brienne was shaking so hard from laughing she couldn’t raise her arms nor move away. She did yell at them to stop. Jaime was quick to get between his wife and kids and got the brunt of their joint attack, ordering the boys to quit it. By then, the bathroom floor was wet, and so were the parents.

“Come on!” Jaime protested Water dripped from the tip of his nose, down his chin. His shirt was soaked. Sternly, he said, “That’s not very nice. Apologize to your mother.” He said firmly. 

Their eyes huge and looking very blue, Drew and Ty murmured sorry, they were very sorry. Could they kiss mommy to show how sorry they were? Brienne nodded and their kisses were gentle on her cheek. “Now you apologize to daddy too,” she told them. Yes, they were sorry too. Could they kiss daddy? Jaime nodded. 

Over their golden heads, he and Brienne grinned at each other. They weren’t mad. But if they didn’t remind their sons to behave, they would be raising ill-mannered children.

“Alright, let’s get this over and done with, boys,” Jaime said. “I said you were going to take a bath, not play.”

“I’ll finish setting the table,” Brienne said, rising to her feet. “How do cheeseburgers and fries sound?”

“Yay!” Ty and Drew heartily agreed.

“Then hurry or it’ll get cold,” Brienne told them gently. She rose and was about to head for the door when Jaime got to his feet too. He put an arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear that made her blush again. Then he stepped away and grinned at her wet shirt and her tight, pink nipples pressing against it. 

He suddenly put both hands on her hips and pulled her to him, a bit roughly, closer this time. Another whisper in her ear. Brienne was fire engine-red and trembling when she pulled away. She glanced down at near-obvious tenting in his pants before she looked away. She was biting her lip to prevent the smile threatening to burst.  
“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” She muttered as he laughed and went back to his seat. Brienne blew a kiss to Drew and Ty then looked at Jaime. His eyes seemed to singe her clothes off. She flushed again before letting herself out. 

“Your mom’s right, the food will get cold if we don’t hurry.” Jaime told them. 

“No bath for you and mommy?” Ty asked. The way he was frowning reminded Jaime when Brienne was looking at him with disapproval.

“But Mommy smells good,” Drew pointed out. He looked at Jaime, his eyes bright and blue as he considered something and added, “You too, Daddy.”

“Mommy smells the best,” Ty announced.

“She sure does,” Jaime agreed. Still, this conversation was not helping the situation with his tightening pants. He could feel himself blushing. Is this why his wife was always blushing? What a saucy thing she was, he thought, chuckling under his breath. He cleared his throat and began to rinse the soap off them. “We also need a bath, but later.” Much later, he added silently, his eyes warming as he imagined how that scene would unfold. “Now let’s get you clean and smelling nicer, alright? Burgers await.”


	7. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne say goodbye.

How could a place this small hold so many memories?

Brienne’s heart was full and heavy as she looked around the now-empty apartment. In the four years they had lived here, the walls witnessed moments both wonderful and heartbreaking. She laughed at the tears that hung at the corner of her eyes when she saw her and Jaime walking in here for the first time. Holding hands, they followed the landlord as he pointed out the sconces, the bay window that overlooked the city, and how much of the apartment had been preserved well, keeping its original, vintage look. 

As he droned on and on, Jaime suddenly tugged at her hand. Brienne turned to look at him. 

His eyes, soft, glittering emeralds, regarded her. Then he leaned toward her and whispered softly, “You’re incredible.” 

“What?”

“I just thought to say it. I always think you are but I don’t think I’ve mentioned it before.” Then he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He pulled her after him as the landlord led them further into the apartment. In less than an hour, they had a decision. A week later, they moved in.  
Jaime had made a great show of carrying her across the threshold. Unaware of his loosened shoelaces, he tripped and they both ended up sprawled on the floor. Brienne ended up with a huge bruise on her hip. Her annoyance was forgotten in the wave of kisses and laughter that followed. 

Brienne continued to look around, amazed that every corner was stamped with a memory. By the spot where their couch used to be, Ty took his first steps. Drew was quick to follow. He tripped, laughing. Jaime had shouted in panic from across the room when it happened and skidded to his knees toward his son. Ty clung to Brienne's legs while Jaime made sure Drew was alright. That night, she and Jaime celebrated with champagne and a night of fervent fucking. She woke up in his arms, too happy and too tired to move. It was also on the couch when she confessed to him about not wanting to have another child so soon. They had spoken about it before, during his birthday weekend at Casterly Rock, but she thought to get it across one more time. Jaime’s response was to hold her and remind her he loved her and she could never, even if she tried, she would never disappoint him.

Perhaps the place in the apartment that held the most memories was the kitchen. It was on where their dining table used to be that Brienne had wailed in frustration when Drew and Ty won’t stop crying. They were teething then and she was simply at a loss of what else to do to give them comfort. It was also on the table where Jaime confessed that Daenerys Targaryen, the daughter of his archenemy, was looking for a new advertising agency for her clothing line and LSM Creatives was on the short list. 

“She’s not her father,” Brienne reminded him.

“I know that. But people are talking about it again. How I betrayed him.” Jaime ran his fingers through his hair in irritation.

“There’s that. But Jaime, Jaime, it’s never really going to go away. “ Brienne put her hands on his face and urged him to look at her. “You know the truth. Bronn knows the truth and so does Addam. And I know the truth. We don’t think the way the rest of those idiots do.”

She had been leaning against the table as she spoke while Jaime remained seated. Now he wrapped his arms around her waist an buried his face there. She mussed his hair affectionately.

“I wish I didn’t care so much,” he murmured against her stomach.

“That’s because you’re a good man. And you’re the best I know.”

Their dining table had become a sort of confessional for others. Brienne stood on the spot where it used to stand. It was here that Sansa told them about getting into the early admission program of grad school and she was worried about how they would react because it meant she had to leave sooner than expected. A few months later, Renly admitted that he was seeing someone but the person was still figuring things out. Jaime’s hand, which gripped Brienne’s under the table, tightened even more as he declared, “You can’t be with someone who’s not honest with himself.”

“He’s right. You deserve better, Renly,” Brienne told him.

Renly’s smile was sad. “But he’s it for me. I know it’s a shit situation now but. . .with him, I’ll have what you lovestruck fucks have.”

“Fuck you,” Brienne growled as Jaime laughed. 

The kitchen saw many happy times too. Drew called her momma here for the first time, and where Ty told her, “Lovoo,” also for the first time. Jaime spent the weekend convincing them to call him dad and “lovoo.” He didn't look too happy when Tyrion swung by and got a "lovoo." Brienne had to smother a laugh as Jaime practically begged his sons to tell him "lovoo."

How many late nights did she and Jaime spend here eating ice cream and talking about anything and everything? From cereal brands with the most sickening amount of sugar to burning questions such as if they were going to have sex in one position for the rest of their lives, what would it be and why? 

“You on top,” Jaime said. His answer was quick.

Brienne raised an eyebrow. “Now that’s just laziness.”

He gave her that cocksure grin that was both annoying and endearing. “My cock disagrees. It definitely likes the view. You haven’t told me your preference.”

She blushed as she looked at the bottom of the ice cream tub. He got on his knees before her and said softly, “Come on, wife. I have a feeling you will surprise me.”

And she did. Jaime’s bug-eyed look and how he yanked her to her feet so they could do it now was the reaction she was hoping for.

Just as Brienne was about to turn and leave for the last time, a hard, familiar arm went around her waist. She breathed in the scent of Jaime’s soap and faint cologne as he nuzzled her nape.

“I didn’t think it was going to be this hard,” she admitted, leaning against him. She could always trust in his strength.

“I don’t want to leave too,” he told her. “We were so happy here.”

“Jaime?”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me? So it will be easier?”

She turned around as she spoke. Her eyes were big and watery as she made this request. He breathed her name before raising his head slightly to kiss her.

Warm, familiar and home. Brienne moaned against Jaime’s mouth as they kissed, both in passion and the need to comfort the other. His hand cupped the back of her head while the other wrapped around her waist. Brienne’s hands roamed his back, his chest. When she pressed herself tight to him, his erection was hard against her thigh. Any other time and they would laugh at how he always got hard whenever around her. 

This time was something else. They were both saying goodbye.

“I wish,” Brienne said after a while, her forehead resting against his, “I wish things would remain as they are.”

“You have no idea how much I want to turn back the clock,” Jaime told her. “I can’t imagine no longer coming home here.”

She shook her head. Despite her lips swollen from their kisses, she drew him to her for another. He groaned her name as his hand, firm and warm coasted down her belly. “Jaime,” she whispered, his light touch seeming to reach into her soul. Her knees buckled at the overwhelming pleasure his gentle touch brought. _“Gods, Jaime.”_

“Hey, I know this is a sad day but not this sad. You’re breaking my heart, wife,” Jaime told her. He kept his hand on her belly while the other caressed her cheek. Smiling gently, he told her, “Just think. We have a house now. Bigger space. More room for memories.”

His eyes lowered to her stomach then. She placed her hand over his.

“You think she can feel me?” Jaime asked, caressing her. Her stomach was still flat except for the slight, firm bump. Her heart raced as he raised her button-down shirt so he could touch her bare skin. She sighed, dropping her head on his shoulder. His touch felt really good. But Jaime's touches were always good. It may all be in her head but she wasn't this sensitive during her previous pregnancy. The pleasure she felt from him was indescribable. Her breasts too have begun to swell and felt heavier than they used to be. The ache only vanished when Jaime touched her.

“It’s too early to tell if it’s a girl, Jaime,” Brienne reminded him. 

“I want a daughter this time,” Jaime looked at her now. “With your eyes and your smile.”

“We already have sons with my eyes,” Brienne said, smiling at him. “I want our next child to have your eyes. You have beautiful eyes. Also your dimples.” 

“Wife, you do know how to turn my head.” Jaime pulled her for another kiss then asked, “So. Are we okay? You ready to go home with me, Mrs. Lannister?”

Brienne looked behind her. This would always be their first home. It was small and quite cramped but it had been home. And Jaime was right. Sad as it was to leave a place with so many beautiful memories, they were off to another, bigger, and with more room not just for wonderful memories but also for their growing family. She turned back to Jaime and nodded. 

“Maybe we should fuck before we leave,” Jaime suggested as he put an arm around her as they headed out. He squeezed her ass, loving the new plumpness there. Brienne giggled, her cheeks abloom in pink. He too had noticed that her body was beginning to round early. “You know, it’s going to be a nice bookend to our time here. We did fuck when we moved in, do you remember?”

“Only because you insisted on carrying me and dropped me. Which you’re not going to do,” Brienne warned as Jaime grinned and bent his knees so he would carry her. She put her hands protectively around her stomach. “I have a daughter to think about this time, husband.”

“Alright,” Jaime pretended to sulk. Then, realizing something, he burst into a wide smile. “Daughter, huh? I knew you wanted one too.”

Brienne’s cheeks were pink. As Jaime led her to the hallway, she said, “I would love to have a daughter. But as long as the baby’s healthy, it doesn’t matter if we have a boy or a girl. We’ll love it. Just the same. But if we have a girl,” she said, suddenly shy, “I would like to call her Joanna.”

Gone was the heaviness in her heart. But as Brienne entered the elevator, she gave their apartment one last look. Jaime kissed her hand. She turned to him as the doors closed. Jaime looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

“Is that—is that okay, Jaime?” She asked.

“You really are incredible, Brienne,” he told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events here either happen before Into the Wild or after. This last two chapters happen some time after, so in case you're thinking Brienne gets pregnant while she and Jaime are doing that extreme couples counselling, the answer is no. I'm thinking this is three years after that, maybe. Could be longer.


	8. Our Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: heavy fluff ahead.

Sundays, Brienne knows, are for waking up spooned tight against each other on the couch. Jaime’s kisses are whisper-soft on her shoulder, her nape, behind her ear, her cheek, slowly pulling her from a lazy, hazy dream of shapes and images that make little sense but always lead to moments such as this. She turns, gives him her lips; they are cracked at the corners, mouth and tongue dry and thick, heavy. He nibbles and bites, sucks, as if she were a sweet, succulent treat.

The choreography (there is an order he follows though he denies it) first involves his hand wandering from her waist then lower to pull up her shirt. It rises until the sun warms her breasts but only for a moment; he is jealous, that he is always ready to admit, and is quick to cover the small mounds with his hand. Her gasps are shaky against his lips, his tongue, as he squeezes her breasts, plucks her nipples. His knee rubs the heat between her legs.

Their Sundays are like this for a long time. She doesn’t tire of it. Doesn’t even think of moving from the couch to their bed when her stomach swells with their sons—until she is too big and Jaime worries about crushing her or her falling off. Sundays then commence in their bed. It is bigger, more comfortable. They don’t have to curl and squeeze like hedgehogs. But they still wake up spooned tight against each other, Jaime’s whisper-soft kisses rousing her awake. The sun is brighter in the bedroom so he is quicker with claiming her breasts with his hand. His knee stokes the fire between her legs.

When the children come, the repertoire is revised to include crack-of-dawn breast-feeding when it’s her turn, or the bottle when it’s his. When they stagger back to bed, it is merely to curl up and hold the other. Sometimes Jaime pulls up her shirt, denies the sun her breasts. He falls asleep kissing her. She is wide awake and needing, aching but tired, really tired. 

The children grow older. Waking up on the couch spooned tight becomes a memory. That is until one Saturday night. They end up kissing, on fire for each other and the bedroom is suddenly so far away. It is on the other side of the world. They come together as quietly as they can, Brienne biting on his shoulder when she finds relief, Jaime making her swallow his long, satisfied groans. In the morning, his whisper-soft kisses find her shoulder, her nape, the nerve central behind her ear. She offers him her lips, swollen and thick, her mouth dry, tongue heavy. He nibbles and bites, sucks, as if she were sweet and succulent. His hand pulls up her shirt, once again hides her breasts from the sun. His knee rubs between her legs. She swears there are sparks, like fireworks.

Some Sundays are like that of the old but more often now, it starts in bed. The kisses are lazy and drawn out, the caresses are slow and reverent. When he rubs her it is rare that she finishes because a soft knock would rap against the door, a small voice would call for her. She is torn. If she begs for Jaime to finish, it makes her a bad mother. If she nudges him away, she’s a bad wife. The guilt drives her crazy. 

But she has married a man who easily steps in when she is unsure, overwhelmed. There is disappointment in his green eyes too, reflecting what is in her blue gaze. The familiar, hard jutting against her thigh tells that if he persists, it makes him a bad father and if he doesn’t, he’s a bad husband. He feels guilty too. Still, he is the kind of man to step in and make decisions she doesn’t know how to make.

It consists of one word: _“Later.”_

He punctuates it with a deep kiss to her mouth. 

_“Later.”_

This is how they pull apart and get up from the bed, or the couch. Now was getting the children from the bedroom. Now is strawberry pancakes to be made from scratch, coffee to brew, orange to squeeze into glass for fresh juice. Now is sitting on the kitchen table, Drew and Ty between them. He is not jealous of the sun that falls on their golden heads. She doesn’t think of where his hand could be on her instead when he ruffles Ty’s hair, when he pinches Drew on the cheek. Now is bopping noses with Ty, nuzzling Drew. Now is their children. Sundays now mean family and pancakes and marvel at their sons growing right before their eyes. Sundays are for that moment when her hand settles on her round belly. Sundays mean the next series of countdowns towards the day the baby is born. _For now._

 _Later_ would be taking the children to the park. _Later_ is Jaime reaching for her hand as they stand behind the swings, or Brienne turning to him and giving him her lips, full and soft. _Later_ would be in a little while when Drew and Ty are napping. Later, much later, is lying spooned tight against Jaime. He kisses her shoulder, her nape, behind the ear. She turns to him and offers her lips. Her kisses her in a way that conveys she is the sweetest thing, all that he wants. He steals her breasts from moonlight. This time she gives herself fully and completely to him.

There are fireworks through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be changing the rating here soon.


	9. Afternoon Nap (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa walk in on Jaime and Brienne.

Sansa Stark pulled up in front of the three-storey brownstone, parking carefully before braking completely. She glanced at the man sitting on the passenger seat before turning her attention to the blond three-year-old twins fast asleep in the backseat.

“Thanks again for helping us out,” Jon Snow said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “I’d have called them but I wasn’t sure when Jaime was coming home and Brienne can no longer fit behind the wheel. She also needs to rest because she’s not sleeping well.” He was visiting the Lannisters. The manse back in Winterfell had felt bigger and much emptier since Sansa had moved out. Jon, whose sabbatical began early in the semester, had elected to travel while writing his next book. Jaime and Brienne were next on his list. 

She nodded as she slid out of the car. “What else could you have done?” 

When before there was much to say to each other that that often stayed up late into the night, now there was only silence. It was painful but Sansa did not know what else to do. She knew Jon was in town but he didn’t know she was, or so she thought. Jaime or Brienne must have mentioned it, else how would he know to call her when his car broke down after picking up the twins? Sansa was in King’s Landing to present in a conference at KLUW. 

“If I had the number of their nanny I would have called her instead,” Jon answered as he pulled Ty in his arms. Ty and his brother Drew were much bigger now—longer in limb, looking more like boys than babies. Their blond hair was thick and they were beginning to look more like their father each day. Except for the blue of their eyes, they were miniature Jaimes. Their attitude seemed to come from their father too. Jon had his hands full looking after Drew and Ty as they charged through and eventually ended up ruling at a children’s party. Ty seemed the quieter twin but Jon had caught him instigating the cake fight. Drew was quick to follow and soon, all children, powered by sugar, were hurling bits and pieces of cake at each other. Jon did not look forward to alerting Brienne to the possibility of a parent screaming at her. Pregnancy had given Brienne a short fuse. According to Jaime, it meant arguments and an _insane_ amount of make-up sex. 

“I don’t mind,” Sansa said as she took Drew. Like his brother, he was fast asleep. 

They walked down the brick-lined path leading to the front door. Jon had keys with him so he did not have to ring the doorbell.  
He tossed the keys in a bowl by the door as he entered, followed closely by Sansa. Over the fragrant scent of Ty’s head, he smelled Sansa’s gentle, floral perfume. It had lingered on his pillow and the sheets of his bed long after she had left. Now it was completely gone but he remembered. He glanced at Sansa as she quietly closed the door. Her eyes were downcast, round pools of sadness. _Because of me,_ Jon thought bitterly. Yet, she seemed more beautiful to him now. 

The living room was empty as they walked past it. Jon called Brienne, peeking in the kitchen and finding it empty as well. Sansa peeked through another room and called to Jon. Still holding Ty, he went to her. Sansa met his gaze and turned, staring into the room.

Jaime and Brienne were on the couch. Jaime sat with his long legs stacked on the coffee table, his upper body leaning deeply against the couch. His blond hair was long now and his silver-blond beard shaved close to his jaw, outlining its powerful line. His tie had been loosened and the white shirt he wore was half-in and half-out. His tailored slacks had fallen back to reveal feet clad in black socks. Elegant as he looked despite being rumpled, his mouth hung slightly open and he was snoring.

Brienne slept with her head resting on the arm of the couch and her body propped up by a thick stack of pillows. Her hair was once again trimmed short but it was still messy, especially now, in sleep. She was a warm, candy-pink colour from forehead to toes. A long arm had been flung over her eyes to block the brightness of the sun. Her loose, pale blue tunic had receded to reveal the round, ivory bump of her stomach. She wore small shorts that showed a lot of her freckled thighs and all her legs—which were resting on Jaime’s lap. He had one hand cradled around her big, swollen feet and the other rested on her knees. Even in sleep his touch on her was sure, conveying she was his and only his.

The tenderness of the scene before them was too much. Jon looked at Brienne, reminded for the first time in so long of what could have been. She lay comfortably, trustingly, her beautiful, round belly bared by the shirt rucked to her chest.There would always be that ache, the longing that would never be completely gone. But now, there was another pain. Sharper. Open. Like someone had ripped away a vital part. He stared at Sansa over Ty's head. She too was looking at the sleeping couple with loss, and a longing that was the twin pain of his. Her blue eyes gleamed with tears that would fall if Jon made another colossal, and this time, unforgivable, mistake.

“It’s still you,” he said suddenly, his voice dry and broken. He cleared his throat. “It’s only you, Sansa. Only you.”

Tears fell down her cheeks but she managed a shaky smile. “Then never let me go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're following the series, Jon and Sansa break up after Into the Wild. 
> 
> I'm not a J/S shipper, only J/B all the way but I do want to resolve their storyline in the series. I also wanted another story where Jaime and Brienne just nap.


	10. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne wonder if they can do it again. 
> 
> Non-linear, with some taking place right before Afternoon Nap (Part 2)

Seven Hells, she and Jaime were going to have to schedule her next pregnancy the next time around, Brienne thought as she lay on the couch. Fall began two months ago but she still felt as if it were the height summer. Every hour of each day felt like an overlong stay in the sauna. 

Pregnancy did not make Brienne beautiful. It emphasized everything ugly about her: her thin, brittle, straw-blond hair was thicker due to pregnancy but not lustrous and even more impossible to control. It touched her shoulders now but she always wore it pulled back in a ponytail or a messy roll. Her skin, made blotchy due to her freckles, had acquired the permanent colour of a swollen blister. Her eyes, her only true beauty, were dull from sleepless nights.  
She felt more awkward and ungainly. There was nothing more she wanted but to sit down and put her feet up but she couldn’t do it in class, definitely. Once she sat down, her eyes would flutter closed. There was little else to do but to remain on her feet, aching back, swollen ankles and all. 

She was already massive at six-foot-three with a broad, muscular frame. Since she couldn’t go to the gym regularly, her body was not as firm but she was definitely broader. Pregnancy punctuated the slightest movements and seemed to scream to the world just how big she was, how graceless as an aurochs. She was six months along and people often assumed she was ready to pop. Carrying twins did that to you. 

Oh, Gods. They were having _twins._

Again.

They had sat frozen in Dr. Westerling-Stark’s office when she gave them what was supposed to be good news. And it _was_ good news. They were healthy, active boys even while still in her tummy and any mother would be glad about that. But twins? Again? For the first time since knowing Jaime, even he did not have a glib comment to about the news. They sat in silence for a long time, hearing only their own anxious heartbeat, feeling only the wild dance of their pulses as they held hands. 

A week went by before the truth completely sunk in, and another few days before they sat down to talk about it. They had the same concerns: could they manage again? Could they take good care of the twins as they did with Drew and Ty? Brienne was also worried about her age. Thirty-five years old was young but quite advanced when it came to pregnancy. Jaime had to remind her that his sister carried twins at forty-five years old and they were healthy children. Brienne was healthy and took good care of herself. How else could their babies be but healthy? Yet she read the worry in his eyes, felt it in the urgency of the kisses he pressed on her hand, the inside of her wrist. Her dim blue eyes stabbed him right in the heart. How he wished he could remove all her anxieties and fears with a kiss  
.  
But like all things new and unexpected, time and patience worked in helping the Lannisters accept the good news. _It_ was good news. What were the chances of having another set of twins? One in a million. Tywin, of course, was delighted about more Lannisters to carry the name. Selwyn had given them a list of baby names, hinting strongly that they should look into his side of the family for suggestions this time. Brienne marvelled at her growing belly, a shiver in her heart because all that protected her babies was the soft shell of her skin. Jaime dropped a kiss on her stomach before leaving for work. At night, he pulled up her shirt and talked to their sons. She fell asleep listening to his smiling voice. 

Acceptance did not necessarily mean things got easier. Climbing up the three flights of stairs to her classroom drew sharp breaths from her lungs and made her redder in the face, uglier. She was tired because her babies liked to play and turn in her stomach late at night. Fucking—now that was relaxing, and the only thing that eased her. But there were stiff limbs and sore muscles to contend with so though she desired her husband, she was too tired. Jaime refused to fuck her when she felt like this. They contented themselves with kisses and naughty caresses. 

If it wasn’t exhaustion, it was the rollercoaster of emotions. Jaime truly was the Best Husband of All Time. He didn’t lose patience when she yelled and raged that he’d made her pregnant, that it was _his_ genes that gave them twins. He pulled her hair back as she retched upon smelling oysters during a party. He didn’t laugh when she wept about how her breasts being the size of udders. He was also a good student and now knew never to describe her as `ripe’ because she heard `fat.’ He also gave up coffee, unable to stand the look of utter betrayal on her face as he enjoyed a fresh brew while she was stuck with boring, _hateful_ tea.

Right now, he held out a glass of her favorite raspberry-banana smoothie to her. She hummed her thanks as she took it and sipped. 

Brienne lay on the couch propped up by a thick stack of pillows, her long legs stretched out on another pillow. As she sipped, Jaime sat down at the other end of the couch, tossing the pillow to the floor and putting her legs on his lap. They smiled at each other and it eased her discomfort, somewhat. Then he started rubbing her feet, fingers pressing firmly on their arches. Then they worked down her calf. His name was a pleased moan from her lips as she sank deep in the couch. 

Being at home gave her much-needed freedom, especially with garments. Bras were hot and binding, but an evil necessity these days. Her breasts were heavy and were nagged with a constant itch as the skin stretched due to the milk filling them up. She did not feel sexy or desirable in any way but her husband clearly thought otherwise. His kisses travel up and down her ankles, legs, and knees, gentle and soothing. But there was fire in his eyes.Staring into them drew her nipples to tight buttons, straining painfully against the thin fabric of her pale blue tunic. She was sweating heavily—there a moist patch at her back—she felt swollen all over. How could Jaime want her? How could he look at her as if he wanted to tumble her to bed and keep her there until the first pains of birth began? She was so much uglier. 

He picked up her foot and pressed a soft kiss on the arch. 

It was balm. It was magic. All her negativity fled. 

But desire. Desire stirred below her stomach. Unbelievably, her babies started to march in her tummy. It felt like it: marching, stomping. So active. 

A wince crossed her face as what felt like a very powerful fist punched at the walls of her stomach. Concerned, he put a hand carefully on her. His smile was hesitant yet joyful.

“They’re very active.”

Another powerful blow and she whimpered. “The sure are,” she muttered, gritting her teeth. “Seven Hells.”

His kisses on her tummy did little but they were welcome, nevertheless. She sighed, closing her eyes. His kisses continued long after the twins eased up on their movements. By the time he raised his head, she was fast asleep. 

Jaime sat back and pulled Brienne’s feet back on his lap. His eyes were tender as he watched her sleep. The dark shadows under her eyes, from the sleepless nights when she couldn’t find a comfortable position, made him want to press one kiss after another until they were erased. She was round and flushed, bigger than when pregnant with Drew and Ty. 

_And he wanted her twice as much._

He massaged her feet, alternating between gentle rubs and kisses. A smile lit up his face because even asleep, she cooed and sighed at his touch. 

Later she would wake up and complain yet again about the air conditioner not being on full blast. The couch would be moist with her sweat. The scent of hot sun and her skin would emanate from her pores and while she did not smell like roses, he would still wish to bury his nose in her nape, her neck, between her breasts, _between her legs._ She was headiest there, a rare bouquet. But Brienne’s comfort was Jaime’s comfort, though it wasn’t always exact. 

Now it meant grabbing the shawl hanging at the back of the couch and throwing it over her freckled legs. It was brushing a pale blond cowlick from her forehead, it was whispering to her sleeping ears he loved her. It was putting her legs back on his lap, cradling her big, wide feet in his hands.

His back was going to be stiff when he woke up. There would be a nagging crick in his neck. Jaime didn’t care. He fell asleep warmed by the solid weight of her feet and legs. 

And dreamed of her.


End file.
